


Family Reunion

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, Exhibitionism, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Horn Stimulation, Incest, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Pervy Kankri, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Self Penetration, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, flushed confessions, vantas-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes Kankri to a family reunion, and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any spelling errors, this was rather rushed so I couldn't proof-read.

=>Be Kankri Vantas

You smiled politely at your various relatives, excsusing yourself from the main living room. You had traveled about 100 miles to go to a family reunion, and feigned exhaustion to get away from them for a bit. The room you were staying in was dowwn the hall and to the left, a small little room with no windows and just one queen-size bed.

You and your brother, Karkat Vantas, had journeyed all this way to see these trolls, but you didn't care for the way they looked at the two of you. They thought you were too close, doing everything together, wiping cookie crumbs off each other's lips, snuggling on couches, holding hands when you walked through stores. All of this smacked of incest, something that not even trolls tolerated. It was ridiclous for them to think that way and rather triggering to be quite honest.

But...it was true, isn't it? You and Karkat were too close for it to be meerly platonic or even pale, this was something more. Heck, you even slept snuggled up, legs intertwined, arms around each other in the same bed, even back home. Gog, he had soft skin...and this way of purring from deep in his throat...and his plump lips...slender figure...nubby little horns...

Before you knew it, your bulge was out and thrashing for attention. You groaned inwardly, cursing your mind and its perverted thoughts. Damn it, you were celibate! You shouldn't even be thinking-

You clapped a hand to your mouth to muffle a moan as the other had found its way down the front of your pants. Your bulge tangled aroung its fingers, weaving in and out, squeezing, forcing you to your knees. Your mouth hung open, panting, imagining Karkat was there doing the same. He wouldn't be able to hide his noises as well as you, though, so he'd be moaning loudly and tossing his head back. Is fingers would drift down to the folds of his delicious red nook, sopping wet by now, and he would nearly impale himself on them due to his impatience, thrusting violently, hips bucking.

"Mmmphh" you tried to hide your sounds of pleasure, after all the whole family was chatting away not four walls from you. But oh gog, you were just soo close! Just a little futher, only a little further...After a few minutes of being right at the edge, your bulge retracted, aching from not climaxing. You hissed through your teeth, your sheath stretching around your inflated member.

You moaned and fell on your side on the floor, red tinted tears pooling at the corners of your eyes at the loss of stimulation. You couldn't bring yourself to climax. This had happened many times before. Ever since Karkat moved in, this has happened every time you tried. You pounded your fist on the floor in frustration, then removed your hand from your pants and curled into a ball to try and relax.

As soom as you did so, Karkat came bursting into your shared room. 

"Hey Kankri I heard that you were tired and just wanted to make sure you were okay..." he trailed off at the sight of you laying on the carpet. He rushed over and knelt by your side, hand on your shoulder.

"Oh my gog Kankri what the fuck happened are you okay why are you-" He stopped, spying the red genetic material on your hand and smelling the pheromones you had exuded. He rubbed your shoulder gently, hesitantly.

"Uhh, Kankri? What-" This time, you cut him off, pulling his lips down to meet your own softly. His eyes widened, but he melted quickly and placed one hand on you cheek, the other on the floor to steady himself. His eyes fluttered shut.

You tilted your head to the side, drawing him closer, deepening the kiss, making it a bit more passionate. He drank it up, kissing back, licking your lips for entrance that you gladly granted, fisting a hand into his hair.

After a few minutes of this, you had moved so you were flat on your back and he was on top of you, straddling your waist. He desperate little Vantas moved his hands ver you, caressing your body, rubbing at your chest and neck and thighs and shoulders. You smiled into his mouth as a plan hatched in your corrupt thinkpan, reaching one hand up to grasp his horn, squeesing it lightly. He crumpled against you, kiss broken, breathing heavily, hands fisting into the front of your sweater.

You smiled down at his submissive form, licking your lips when you feel something move agains your leg. Karkat blushed furiously, eyes squeezed tightly shut, teeth clashing against each other in an effort to stay quiet.

"9ut already my dear? We really sh9uld work on your patience...6ut we'll save that f9r an9ther day, right n9w I want to fuck y9u, is that alright?" You re amazed at how perverted you sounded, but that didn't last long when Karkat nodded fervently. You brought his horn to your mouth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive bit of keratin. He wound his arms around you, rutting against you.

You chuckled. "Oh, so impatient~." You quickly removed his sweater, then flipped over so you straddled him. He covered blushed a dark red, then asked:

"Are we really doing this? I mean, we are brothers-" He squeaked as you fondled his grub scars.

"D9es that matter t9 y9u? If y9u want me t9 st9p, just say s9." You stopped anyway, and tried not to smirk at his whine.

"N-no, dont stop, I only thought, ooohh, that you w-would c-care." He pushed up into your mouth as you licked his horn once again, resuming your ministrations. He bucked up into you, hips hitting your own, and moaned at the pleasure it gave, repeating the action several times. He had to get pretty horny for what you had planned, so you let him do as he liked for the moment.

Soon his hands wandered to the hem of your sweater, then softly pulled it up and attended to your grub scars. He pinched them a little, chuckled once when you gasped, then stoked them harshly. You keened, his horn muffled the noise, them you sucked even harder.

"A-ahhh~" He moaned into your ear, oer and over, on purpose, that cunning little brat. You grinded against him, starting to regret not stripping him naked a few minutes ago. But no, you must restrain yourself. You pulled back, getting off of him. His hands found your collar, gripped it, and pulled you in for a rough kiss, his tongue tangling with yours. You only gave in for a second, pulling back again. Shivers ran down your spine when he whined for you.

"K-kankri, what are you doing?" His eyes pleaded for you to just fuck the everloving shit out of him, but you had other ideas.

"Take 9ff y9ur cl9thes Karkat, it's time t9 have a little fun." You smirked as he did what you said, removing his sweater, then pants, then boxers, only letting you see him for a moment before closing his knees and crossing his arms over his chest.

You tilted your head. "Karkat, what's wrong?"

He nestitated, opening his mouthcand trying to find the words. "You-I'm...shy, I guess." He looked away, and you smiled at the cuteness of it all.

"You touched his chin, turning his head toward you and giving him an innocent, loving kiss, which he returned without fear.

"D9n't 6e, y9u have n9thing t9 fear darling. I w9n't hurt y9u 9r judge y9u in any way 6ecause I'm flushed f9r y9u." Woah, you didn't mean to go that far, and both his and your eyes widened. Well, you did mean it, right? It wasn't as if it was a lie. You just...hadn't meant to say it so abruptly.

He paused, searching your face for a hint of falsity, but finding none. He pressed his lips to yours once more.

"I- I'm flushed for you, too, Kankri."

You chuckled. "Good." You delicately wrapped your hands around his wrists, pulling them apart then nudged this knees apart as well. He was fully exposed to you, and blushing brilliantly.

"Beautiful." you breathed, taking in his form. Everything about him was striking, gorgeous in its shade and shape. The sharp chin, rounded facial features (very red at the moment), slender neck, sculpted chest, soft belly, bright candy red bulge and nook (dripping profusely), long, sturdy, slim, legs. You drank it in, this beverage called Karkat, in all its intoxicating power.

You pulled away, only slightly, and he clung to your shoulders.

"D-don't leave." He pleaded, his voice sounding watery, like he was afraid. You smiled, placing loving kisses all along his jaw, down to his neck, across his shoulder, ack up to his lips. You looked him in the eyes.

"I w9n't leave. I pr9mise."

He exhaled, releaved. His bulge called for attention though, and there was no denying the precious cherry member. Taking a finger and rubbing the underside of it brought a moan from your little pet's lips, so you ran a claw back down, earning another.

You, feeling a little mean, decided to make him work for his pleasure. You spoke as you let his buge curl around your fingers, tugging on it softly. His moans filled the small room.

"Say, Karkat~." You withdrew your hand, loving how he growled at you in displeasure. His tighs rubbed together, trying to create stimulation. You leaned forward, letting your lips brush his, then kissing him gently.

"Uh-ugh, Kankri, why did you stop?" He asked. You chuckled deep in your chest, only hearig a rumble.

"I think I'm d9ne f9r n9w, why d9n't y9u take 9ver?" You almost laughed at his scandalized expression. It seems he was desperate enough, though, because when you leaned back, his hand traveled down to his slick bulge. He started to curl up on his side when it wrapped around the offered digits, mouth open in a silent moan, but you forced him onto his back and spread his knees, wanting to enjoy the show.

He stroked himself slowly, letting his bulge do most of the work, but soon got rough and picked up the pace. His eyes shut from pleasure, other hand wandering down to shove two fingers into his crying nook, buckling forward and gasping since it was almost too much at once.

Your pants were getting really tight, so you stuffed one hand into them, letting your bulge coil. Karkat squirmed, four fingers in his tight cavity and moving around, bulge lashing in his hand, but it wasn't enough.

You figured you would help out at this point, he was starting to get really desperate. You smirked slightly, thinking of something. Removing his hands from his bulge, you guided the prehensile bit, teasing, taunting, bringing it down toward its goal. You smiled. Karkat keened and writhed when his bulge buried itself in his own nook, stretching his walls in one hard thrust, bending itself almost to breaking point to burrow deeper. He writhed on the floor,  body confused at this feeling.

"Ooh-oh gog Kankri Kankri Kan-kri~ please stop teasing agh ahah, just arg fuck me already!!!"

You thought he'd never ask. You withdrew his bulge, wriggled your own pants down, then lined up with his opening. You thrust in entirely in one go. Karkat grabbed at your arms, claws almost drawing blood, head thrown back. He covered his mouth, but you snatched his hand away.

"Th-they'll h-hah- hear~" he panted.

"Let them hear y9u. I want them all t9 kn9w that y9u are mine and mine al9ne. In fact, m9an l9uder, I'm n9t sure that they heard y9u yet."

He did moan louder, growing more wanton than before at your words. You lifted his legs to over your shoulders, allowing your bulge to wriggle deeper into your appetizing matesprit.

Kakat moaned, aching for release. As soon as you felt him get close, however, you pulled out entirely. He all but screamed at you in frustration. You tutted, turning him over and pulling him up on his knees and hands. He figured out what you were doing and quit complaining.

Once you were fully inside of his nook again, you both let out loud groans. Karkat bit his lip, or tried to, but you realized and pulled his lip from the fangs so you could hear his sultry symphony.

Your bulge managed o squirm even deeper inside the other troll, and half your pleasure came from hearing and watching Karkat in the throws of pailing and knowing that you were the one driving him to his current state of disarray.

He was wouldn't last much longer, and neither would you at this rate. You leaned forward to his ear.

"Scream f9r me K-arkat. Let the wh9le, mmm~, family kn9w what I just did t9 y9u and that y9u are mine." The stress on the word mine, and the fact that you had reached around and pumped his bulge, took him over the edge.

"KANKRI OH GOG KANKRI YES THERE PLEASE PLEASE IM CLIMAXING KANKRI!!!!!"

He screamed, in pure ecstasy as he tightened around your bulge, squirting genetic material from around your throbbing member and from his own, soaking everything in front of it. You only rocked your hips to him twice more, then yelled your own release, but you couldn't tell if you actually said words or if it was simply mindless bable, brought to your lips by the white hot pleasure that is fucking your little brother.  Your material shot deep into his worn-sore nook, and he moaned, arms collapsing so they and his head rested on the floor.

When you finally pulled out, Karkat was swelled in the middle, almost like a human 'pregnancy'. He rolled over onto his rubbed red butt, that deliciously round rump, and leaning back onto his hands. The cutest expression controlled his features, one of awkwardness, I-just-paled-with-my-brother, and oh crap the kinky stuff I just did, he's going to think I'm weird and reject me after what we just did. You smiled sweetly, stradling his stretched-out legs and pressing his soft lips to your own. He returned the kiss with almost desperate relief, twinning one hand into your damp locks.  Whn he pulled back, you saw love. Not friendy, not brotherly, but red-quadrant love.

You let your lips graze his. "Flushed f9r y9u Karkat."

He smiled and pecked your lips. "Flushed for you too fuckass."

***

->Be you

In the main living room of the hive, the occupnts were blushing from scandal. They heard every word of what went on in that bedroom between two brothers who loved each other a good bit too much. When Karkat screamed, the older ladies gasped in horror, then younger blushed and looked out the window, the men cleared their throats, and the boys hd an unspoken agreement to go outside and play football to pretend it never happened.

You were standing in the corner, tablet on your lap, checking pesterchum. You covered your mouth with one hand to hide your giggles of joy. A thought passed unbidden through your mind as you had tried to hint to the two Vantases that they should have gotten together on numerous occasions becuse, come on, their love was obvious.

'Finally!!' You grinned, deciding they were your new otyp.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
